Red Robin
Red Robin is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 24, 2014. It is the seventy-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Tim brands himself as Red Robin as he and Stephanie try to start a family. Maggie learns she is pregnant and she and Ryder try their best to call off the adoption and decide to get married. Waller continues to look for the Squad as the group in question try to enact revenge for Hush. Plot Tim sits at a desk in his and Stephanie's room. He is remodeling his old suit. He differs the paint and adds new things. He tries it on and asks Stephanie what she thinks about it. The pants are not tight enough and fall down, revealing his underwear. Stephanie laughs and tells him he should probably tighten it. He smiles and takes the suit off. Maggie and Ryder awaken in their bed the next morning and begin to get excited about their new child they are getting very soon. Ryder jokes about her getting pregnant now after almost a year of not. She laughs and decides to check as a joke. She sees it and learns she actually did get pregnant. Ryder panics and asks her how the one time she gets pregnant is the time they are about to have a kid. She panics and tells him to call the adoption agent as she tries to calm herself down. Waller orders several of her agents to find the missing squad. A technician runs up to her and tells her they learned the Squad is traveling on a local street in a green and purple van. Waller realizes Riddler must have loaned them a van. She orders the whole room to get follow the van. Waller and the technician get into a helicopter and fly to the location of the squad. The Joker has a banker at gunpoint while several goons take most of the money. Tim as Red Robin, Damien as Robin, and Stephanie as Spoiler arrive at the bank. Damien and Stephanie stop the goons while Tim fights Joker. The two battle until the banker contacts the police. Allen and Gordon arrive and arrest the goons, but Joker escapes. The news catches all of it and report about the new superhero, Red Robin, and the new Robin. Maggie and Ryder sit in their house with their adoption agent, Oliver White, sitting across from them. Maggie tells him they found out she just somehow got pregnant after nearly a year of trying and getting nothing. The agent tells them they are lucky they didn't tell the chosen kid about the adoption in fear of this happening. Ryder apologizes and is hopeful another set of parents will come along. He tells them he is too and leaves. Ryder tells her that in just nine short months, they will be parents. Maggie asks him when they should tell the team. Ryder tells her they can when he actually meets the team. Maggie tells him she'll introduce him that night and tell the team the good news. Ryder is happy and tells her to eat some of the popcorn he made. She is suspicious but begins to stick her hand in there and pulls out a ring. She becomes silent. Waller and the technician, Kelton, see the van stop and land in the street. Several A.R.G.U.S. cars and agents arrive and surround the van. No one comes out and Waller sees it is empty. She looks under and sees a sewer grate and realizes they escaped. She finds an invitation to a party and learns the sewer's main path leads to the party location. Tim is being more recognized as Red Robin as many people have figured Red Robin is the old Robin. Damien is happy for him as he is also getting more recognition as the new Robin. Diana, Barry, and Alfred also watch. Diana gets a call from Maggie, who tells her Ryder proposed and she has not answered yet. Diana is surprised and tells her to answer him quickly or he will back off. Maggie reveals she is not sure what to say. Diana tell her they have been dating over a year. Maggie tells her she has decided and hangs up. Barry asks who that was. At the party, Waller is there. She sees none of the squad there, but Kelton tells her to wait, as he is also at the party. After their talk, Harley and Two-Face arrive dressed as a normal couple. Not many people recognize them, as they are both not in their respective outfits. Waller recognizes them and Harley takes out a gun while Two-Face takes Kelton hostage with a gun. Waller tells them that A.R.G.U.S. will be surrounding the two of them in seconds. Harley laughs and prepares to kill her. Kelton stops her but is shot by Two-Face after saving Waller. He reveals to her that he loves her and Waller is angry at the two for killing him. She orders her agents to kill them but Deadshot, Firefly, and Killer Croc arrive and kill all of the agents. The citizens at the party have either escaped or are dead. Waller manages to escape but Harley chases after her but Waller is able to make it out. She realizes A.R.G.U.S.'s numbers are dwindling, due to her thinking everyone is expendable. Maggie arrives at her house where Ryder asks her if she has made up her mind. Maggie nods and tells him she wants to get married in the summer before the baby is born. Ryder smiles and agrees and the two hug. Later, at the mansion, Maggie and Ryder reveal they are getting married and she is pregnant to the Bat-team, as Ryder meets them and their identities, joining the team. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Iddo Goldberg as Tyler Kelton *Steve Lund as Oliver White *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 14.85 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Keri Lynn Pratt, Tom Hardy, Cory Michael Smith, Nolan North, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Cat Grant, Bane, Riddler, Hush, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 98% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 92 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 10/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Iddo Goldberg, Steve Lund, and Jeremy Irons as Amanda Waller, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Kelton, Oliver White, and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-V.